Smile for me Miss Granger
by Stranded With Plums
Summary: A prequel to "There was no crying". One-shot.


I do not own Harry Potter period. Wish I did though.

One-shot.

A prequel to _There was no crying_.

Smile for me Miss Granger

Minerva McGonagall was a fierce enchantress equipped with a menagerie of countless spells-some even Dumbledore would label as strange and unusual in origin. None the less, she continued to collect these most precious jewels in hopes of someday maybe having to use one in defense against "He who must not be named". For now, she was quite content to know more than the average bear or wizard in this case, but occasionally she would be moved from her righteous slumber to inform others of the vast knowledge she had been so blessed to uncover. It was her duty. She was a professor for goodness sakes and one who took the job seriously all hours of the day regardless of the situation in which she found herself immersed. She was a true Gryffindor at heart. The undefeatable lioness clothed in red and gold for all to see.

_And I've worked hard for that title._

She continued her self-congratulatory remarks, while treading lightly down the main aisle that led to the staff table. She couldn't help, but take notice of the frizzy-haired sixth year enveloped in a conversation with Weasley and Potter.

"Hermione, I see you are looking quite well today. Why don't you stop by my office after dinner. I'd like to discuss with you a golden opportunity of sorts," Minerva casually offered.

Hermione's eyes filled with heart-pounding jubilation. Such a response had transferred the poor girl past the edge of reason.

_Exactly Hermione. You know what I offer is of great desire to you. No need to hear your stuttering excuse for an answer. I can see it in your eyes._

Unaware of Minerva's taunting thoughts, Hermione managed a meager sigh combined with a "Yes mam. I'll be there. I mean, I'll see you after dinner."

"Wonderful my dear. Come by around eight 'o clock shall we say?" Minerva coaxed.

"Yes, um, yes Miss McGonagall," Hermione pledged faithfully.

"Good."

There were no words wasted on Weasley or Potter, for they had not shown one bit of seriousness or determination when it came to mastering transfiguration. They whined and dined others in exchange for undeserved help. The maturity and stamina needed to achieve success within the art had all been apparently awarded to Hermione-not to mention she possessed a natural ability. An ability undetected since the days of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix LeStrange.

_She is my star that shines in an otherwise darkened sky. She is destined to become my greatest creation to date or my greatest failure, the latter with which I cannot live._

Hermione watched with great fervor as Minerva glided up the aisle to only graciously take a seat at the head table moments later.

_She chose me. She chose me! She chose me! She chose me! She chose me!..._Hermione's inner voice clattered incessantly.

She had succeeded in gaining the older woman's attention. An honor bestowed on so very few according to Hogwarts history. She had achieved the highest ranking in a Gryffindor's eyes-the much sought after position of transfiguration apprentice. Six years of hard work had finally nabbed her the grand prize.

_What a lucky girl I am_, she silently thought.

The night progressed with stolen glances from both parties, well mostly it was just Hermione that was bubbling over with excitement. She took full advantage when locking eyes with Minerva by smiling an exceptional grin. She needed Minerva to understand that she was absolutely the one and only person for the position. There was no one else. Second thoughts be damned when it came to Hermione. It wasn't humanly possible to choose another with Hermione ready and willing to die for the cause-or in this case, sacrificing all personal needs for the sake of education and the good of mankind.

_I'll show her that she chose wisely when she picked me. I'll be there for her in every way possible. I'll be her shadow. I'll breathe for her if I have to. Oh, I can't wait until Monday._

Hermione sat absent from all conversation around her, for she was far too busy adorning herself with thoughts of grandeur. Eyes cloudy, she resided within her four walls for the rest of dinner...a stark contrast to Minerva's fixed stare.

The lioness's eyes betrayed her intentions, but Hermione was too far gone to notice the poison seeping from her mentor's gaze. It was too late for Hermione and in the years to come, after all of the glimmer and shine had washed away leaving a cold and empty shell-this scene of innocent happiness would slowly fade into darkness.

_Smile Miss Granger. By all means, smile, _Minerva thought as she sipped her tea-her focus never wavering from the beautiful Gryffindor.


End file.
